DigimonDownfall's Videos
DigimonDownfall created several videos against TheDigiDestined8, and later, Digiforceteam. In the beginning, he used only text: My Response “Hello, so called Digi-Destined. I’ve been watching you for a while now, and it’s time I make myself known to you. To put it simply, I’m a messenger. The message I bring for you is this: Your little game tempts forces you can’t imagine. Even poorly made, poorly acted video brings you closer to your inevitable and humiliating downfall. The eye of 4chan grows ever closer, and once they find you it’s no longer a game. Many like you have fallen to them before. In the end, all your friends, all your family, will see you for the sad little children that you are. Let this be the only warning. Give up this little game, or fall forever.” My Retort “Hello again. I have a message for my ‘fans’. Firstly, I’d like to say many thanks to Will and Ty for spotlighting my video. The publicity was much enjoyed. You could have just marked my vid as spam and ignored it. Instead, you publicized it. My next point to make is that I did not ‘threaten’ to send viruses your way. However, if you thought that by demonizing me, you would allow yourselves to escape with some dignity, you’ve mistaken me for someone who cares. And lastly, to those who believe they know who I am, hope to see you soon. You could say I look forward to it.” See You Soon, Guys “So this is how it is, huh? Don’t like my vids? Think I’m a jackass? A troll? Well, let me ask you something: Is it my fault Will can’t take criticism? That Ty got all ‘over it’ on us? Well, maybe it is, just a bit. But hey, Everyone criticizes me, and you don’t see me whining. I make light of the situation, put a positive spin on things. Fortunately for him, fearless leader found the block button, throwing a wrench in the works so it would seem. Fear not, this is not the end. But for now, consider these words a parting gift to the digi-believers who feel hard done by because of my actions. There are much better places to find hope than a bunch of kiddie role-players. Put in the work and find them. And to Ty, I say bring it on, Billy’s waiting for yah.” In later videos, DigimonDownfall began using voice as well as text: Digiforceteam- Tag, Your It “Well done. You managed to get my attention. So tell me, what do you hope to accomplish by provoking me? Perhaps you hoping to scare me off. If this is how you intimidate the competition, you’re even more hopeless than you look. A feeble attempt at vanquishing an agent of darkness. Don’t you realize that I am the darkness? Oh? Did I confuse you? It’s quite simple, really: It means I can’t be destroyed! I’m not some simple troll that you can tell to go away. What you have before you is a sleepless entity. This is not a simple battle of words- it is a war of opinion. Ty and the others are mindless kids wandering in circles. Let’s see how your team does. You haven’t seen the last of me.” For Howl “Hello, Howl. It’s nice to put a name to a face so to speak. However, if you intend this to be a ‘one-on-one’ situation, Why don’t you tell your little fan club to settle down back there? It is nice to have a group to play with, but those pawns of yours don’t know when to quit. Anyway, on to more pressing matters. It seems that you plan to take care of me. If so, goody-goody, ‘cause I need to come out of retirement and return to public line. I enjoy these games, but your job is to craft my doom, so I’m not your how will I should wish you, but I’m sure we’ll have our fun. Ta ta.” RIP DD8 “Today, I come not to insult or antagonize, but to bid farewell to a group you all know very well. All things must come to an end, even poorly-written fan fiction. And so today, we bid farewell to the DD8. To Ty, Will, Ethan, Justin, Jenzel, Miguel, Steph, and of course Caity. Alas, after many months, it would seem that they have ran out of material and passed silently into the night. But fear not, for they will live on in the hearts of the subscribers. R.I.P DD8, Sep-Dec 2009” The following video was from CloakedWarrior, who had hacked into Downfall's account. Under New Management (A.K.A I totally hacked this guy) “Cats: All your base are belong to us. Attention: This account is now under Tamer control. After watching his videos, I made the decision that he needed to be shut down. So after a little observation in the real world, and a little password gathering, here we are. You could say this is his downfall. The name’s CloakedWatcher / Kamek. Thanks for watching. Consider this an impromptue application to join the team. This is my partner, btw FlameWizardmon.” The following day, Downfall revealed that he had a second account for such an occasion: Down but not out “You must think you’re pretty smart, huh? Don’t look so smug. You only succeeded in shutting down one of my accounts. As you see, I have many weapons in my arsenal. My work over these last few months will not be undone. I have not come this far to be stopped! The future of this plan will not be jeopardized. Now you will taste true power! Let us see how you fare when your world is turned upside down. Let the games begin…” This was Downfall's final video. Trivia *Cloaked watcher who supposedly hacked DigimonDownfall was actually DigimonDownfall himself and was just trying to prove Ty and Will as trolls. Category:YouTube Category:Digi-Skeptics Category:False Antagonists